cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Maria Pia Di Meo
|luogo di nascita = Roma |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Maria Pia di Meo è un'attrice e doppiatrice italiana. Biografia Nata a Roma nel 1939, figlia d'arte degli attori Giotto Tempestini e Anna Di Meo, inizia da bambina, nel 1944, a lavorare nel doppiaggio e in teatro, spesso accanto ai genitori. Ha dato la voce, fra le altre, a Meryl Streep, Barbra Streisand, Audrey Hepburn, Julie Andrews, Joanne Woodward, Julie Christie, Ursula Andress, Sandra Dee, Shirley MacLaine, Susan Sarandon, Sally Field, Jane Fonda, Faye Dunaway, Vanessa Redgrave, Mia Farrow, Romy Schneider, Catherine Deneuve, Jane Seymour, Cher. Ha doppiato inoltre, per sei stagioni (150 episodi), più due film, il personaggio della Dr.ssa Michaela Quinn, alias Jane Seymour, nella celebre serie tv La signora del West. Attiva anche nel cinema d'animazione Disney, ha dato la voce alla principessa Aurora ne La bella addormentata nel bosco, ad Anita Radcliff ne La carica dei 101, oltre che al personaggio di Mary Poppins. In questi film è sostituita nelle parti cantate da Tina Centi. Più recentemente ha doppiato la strega Gothel in Barbie Raperonzolo. Ha interpretato anche spot pubblicitari e nel 2006 ha fatto una piccola apparizione nella quinta serie televisiva di Un medico in famiglia. Attrici doppiate *Meryl Streep in "Il cacciatore", "Kramer contro Kramer" (Joanna Kramer), "La mia Africa", "Silkwood" (Karen Silkwood), "La morte ti fa bella", "La stanza di Marvin", "She Devil - Lei, il diavolo", "Prima e dopo", "Plenty", "Innamorarsi" (Molly Gilmore), "Cartoline dall'inferno", "I ponti di Madison County" (Francesca Johnson), "La musica del cuore", "Un passo verso il domani", "AI - Intelligenza artificiale" (Voce della Fata Turchina), "The Hours" (Clarissa Vaughan), "Il ladro di orchidee" (Susan Orlean), "Fratelli per la pelle" (Meryl Streep), "Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi" (Zia Josephine), "Prime" (Lisa Metzger), "Radio America" (Yolanda Johnson), "Il diavolo veste Prada" (Miranda Priestly) [--> Gran Premio del Doppiaggio 2007 come Migliore Doppiatrice Protagonista], "Leoni per agnelli" (Janine Roth), "Rendition - Detenzione illegale" (Corrine Whitman), "Un amore senza tempo" (Lila Wittenborn Ross), "Il dubbio" (Suor Aloysius Beauvier), "Julie & Julia" (Julia Child), "The Iron Lady" (Margaret Thatcher), "I Knew It Was You" (Meryl Streep), "Il matrimonio che vorrei" (Kay Soames) *Shirley MacLaine in "Fiori d'acciaio", "La vedova americana", "La ragazza del quartiere" (Gittel Mosca), "Scambio d'identità", "Giovanna d'Arco", "Cara, insopportabile Tess", "Madame Sousatzka", "L'appartamento", "Il giro del mondo in ottanta giorni", "Irma la dolce" (Irma la dolce), "Oltre il giardino", "Sweet charity, una ragazza che voleva essere amata", "Scambio di identità" (Grace Winterbourne), "L'uomo dei miei sogni" (Nonna Millicent Mirabeau), "In her shoes" (Ella Irsh) *Julie Andrews in "Mary Poppins" (Mary Poppins, parte parlata), "Tutti insieme appassionatamente" (Maria, parte parlata), "Il sipario strappato", "Victor/Victoria" (Victoria Grant / Conte Victor Grezhinski), "Cin Cin" (Pamela Picquet), "Millie" (Millie Dillmount), "Hawaii", "Un giorno… di prima mattina", "S.O.B." (Sally Miles), "I miei problemi con le donne" (Marianna), "Il seme del tamarindo" (Judith Farrow), "Insieme per caso" (Julie Andrews), "L'AcchiappaDenti" (Lily) *Barbra Streisand in "Yentl", "Il principe delle maree", "Pazza" (Claudia Draper Kirk), "Hello, Dolly!", "Ma che sei tutta matta?", "Funny lady", "Funny girl", "E' nata una stella", "Come eravamo", "L'amica delle cinque e mezza" (Daisy Gamble / Melinda), "Ma papà ti manda sola?" (Judy "Burnsey" Maxwell), "Il gufo e la gattina", "L'amore ha due facce" (Rose Morgan), "Mi presenti i tuoi?" e "Vi presento i nostri" (Roz Fotter) *Jane Fonda in "A piedi nudi nel parco", "Agnese di Dio", "La caccia", "Cat Ballou" (Catherine "Cat" Ballou), "Una domenica a New York", "Barbarella" (Barbarella), "E venne la notte", "In punta di piedi", "Arriva un cavaliere libero e selvaggio" (Ella Connors), "Tornando a casa", "Lettere d'amore", "Old gringo - Il vecchio gringo", "Sindrome cinese", "Quel mostro di suocera" (Viola Fields) *Sandra Dee in "Dimmi la verità" e "Il sole nella stanza" (Tammy Tyree), "Torna a settembre", "Una sposa per due", "Lo specchio della vita", "Uno sconosciuto nella mia vita", "Ritratto in nero" (Cathy Cabot), "Il frutto del peccato", "Quello strano sentimento", "Il selvaggio e l'innocente", "Giulietta e Romanoff" *Audrey Hepburn in "...e tutti risero", "La storia di una monaca", "Gli inesorabili", "Sciarada", "Quelle due", "My fair lady", "Come rubare un milione di dollari e vivere felici", "Colazione da Tiffany", "Cenerentola a Parigi", "Always - per sempre", "Guerra e pace", "Arianna" *Faye Dunaway in "Bruciante segreto", "Il compromesso" (Gwen), "Piccolo grande uomo" (Louise Pendrake), "Insoliti criminali", "La partita" (Contessa Matilde von Wallenstein), "Delitti inutili" (Barbara Delaney), "Occhi di Laura Mars" (Laura Mars), "Giovanna D'Arco" (Iolanda), "Gioco a due" (Psichiatra), "The Yards" (Kitty Olchin) *Joanne Woodward in "Detective Harper - Acqua alla gola", "Un urlo nella notte", "L'urlo e la furia", "Missili in giardino", "Il mio amore con Samantha", "La lunga estate calda", "La donna dai tre volti", "Dalla terrazza", "Paris Blues" (Lillian Corning), "L'età dell'innocenza" (Voce narrante) *Ursula Andress in "Agente 007 - Licenza di uccidere" (Honey Ryder), "James Bond 007 - Casino Royale" (Vesper Lynd), "I quattro del texas" (Maxine Richter), "La caduta delle aquile" (Contessa von Klugermann), "La decima vittima", "Doppio delitto" *Susannah York in "Freud passioni segrete", "La settima alba" (Candace Trumpey), "Tom Jones" (Sophie Western), "Piccolo grande amore", "Un uomo per tutte le stagioni", "Toccarlo... porta fortuna" (Julia Richardson), "Ricominciare ad amarsi ancora" (Sue Lewis) *[[Catherine Deneuve in "La bandera - Marcia o muori" (Simone Picard), "La mia droga si chiama Julie" (Julie Roussel / Marion Vergano), "Speriamo che sia femmina" (Claudia), "Pola X" (Marie), "I re e la regina" (Sig.ra Vasset), "L'eletto" (Sybille Weber) *Julie Christie in "Il dottor Zivago" (Lara), "Fahrenheit 451" (Clarissa / Linda Montag), "Viaggio senza ritorno", "Il paradiso può attendere", "Shampoo", "Afterglow" (Phyllis), "Away from Her - Lontano da lei" (Fiona Anderson) *Susan Sarandon in "Il cliente" (Reggie Love), "L'olio di Lorenzo" (Michaela Odone), "Piccole donne", "Igby Goes Down" (Mimi Slocumb), "Wall Street: il denaro non dorme mai" (Sylvia Moore) *Charlotte Rampling in "Baciate chi vi pare" (Elizabeth Lannier), "Spy Game" (Cathcart), "Verso il sud" (Ellen), "Angel" (Hermione), "Perdona e dimentica" (Jacqueline), "Chaotic Ana" (Justine) *Vanessa Redgrave in "Un mese al lago" (Miss Bentley), "Mission: Impossible", "Ragazze interrotte" (Dott.ssa Sonia Wick), "Espiazione" (Briony Tallis a 70 anni) *Farrah Fawcett in "Ci penseremo domani", "Oltre ogni limite", "Quando una donna", "Sacrificio d'amore" *Maggie Smith in "Delitto sotto il sole" (Daphne Castle), "Scontro di titani" (Teti), "Hook - Capitan Uncino" (Wendy Darling), "La famiglia omicidi" (Grace Hawkins) *Capucine in "Anime sporche", "I miei primi quarant'anni" (Duchessa Caracciolo), "Pugni, pupe e pepite", "Sulle orme della Pantera Rosa" (Lady Litton) *Natalie Wood in "Casa da gioco", "Cenere sotto il sole" (Monique Blair), "I giovani cannibali", "Questa ragazza è di tutti" *Mia Farrow in "Rosemary's baby - Nastro rosso a New York" (Rosemary Woodhouse), "Promesse e compromessi", "A girl thing" (Betty) *Fanny Ardant in "Finalmente domenica!" (Barbara Becker), "Occhi nel buio" (Miriam), "Sabrina" (1995) (Irene), "Di giorno e di notte" (Evelyne) *Margot Kidder in "Superman", "Superman II", "Superman III" e "Superman IV" (Lois Lane) *Cher in "Suspect - Presunto colpevole" (Kathleen Riley), "Infedeli per sempre" (Margaret Connor), "Un tè con Mussolini" *JoBeth Williams in "Il grande freddo" (Karen), "Fermati o mamma spara", "Gesti d'amore" *Cybill Shepherd in "Conseguenze pericolose", "Il mistero della signora scomparsa" (Amanda Kelly), "Uno strano caso" *Joanna Cassidy in "Blade Runner" (Zhora), "Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit?" (Dolores), "The Grudge 2" (Sig.ra Davis) *Kathryn Grant in "Al centro dell'uragano", "Il grande circo" (Jeannie Whirling), "Settimo viaggio" *Shirley Jones in "Carousel", "Il figlio di Giuda", "Pepe" *Rita Moreno in "La pattuglia delle giubbe rosse", "Il re ed io", "West side story" *Jean Simmons in "Al di là della vita", "La mia terra" (Elizabeth Rambeau), "Spartacus" *Mary Murphy in "La febbre del delitto", "La fossa dei dannati", "Ore disperate" *Barbara Rush in "Il letto di spine", "Ragnatela d'inganni", "I segreti di Filadelfia" *Mona Freeman in "Massacro ai grandi pozzi", "Le frontiere dell'odio", "Prima dell'uragano" *Angie Dickinson in "L'arte di amare", "Contratto per uccidere", "I combattenti della notte" (Emma) *Jane Seymour in "L'isola dei cavalli selvaggi" (Fiona Kelsey), "2 single a nozze - Wedding Crashers", "Appuntamento al buio" (2006) (Dott.ssa Evans) *Candice Bergen in "Ricche e famose" (Merry Noel Blake), "Tutta colpa dell'amore" (Sindaco Kate Hennings), "Matrimonio impossibile" (Judy Tobias) *Vera Miles in Psycho II, "L'uomo che uccise Liberty Valance" (Hallie Stoddard), "Giacomo il bello" *Carroll Baker in "Il grande paese", "Ma non per me", "Jean Harlow: la donna che non sapeva amare" (Jean Harlow) *Claudine Auger in Agente 007 - Thunderball, operazione tuono, Il mistero del tempio indiano (1963), Kali Yug, la dea della vendetta *Michèle Mercier in Angelica, Angelica alla corte del re, La meravigliosa Angelica *Tippi Hedren in Marnie, Gli uccelli *Louise Fletcher in L'esorcista II - L'eretico, Una valigia a quattro zampe *Glenn Close in Cronisti d'assalto" (Alicia Clark), "Paradise Road" (Adrienne Pargiter) *Diane Varsi in "Un pugno di polvere", "L'uomo che non voleva uccidere" *Cherie Lunghi in "Frankenstein di Mary Shelley", "Un prete da uccidere" *Ina Balin in "Orchidea nera", "La più grande storia mai raccontata" *Sigourney Weaver in "Mistery", "Un anno vissuto pericolosamente" (Jill Bryant) *Julie Harris in "Detective's story", "Gli invasati" *Victoria Shaw in "Il kimono scarlatto", "Incantesimo" *Diane Brewster in "Imputazione omicidio", "Quantrill il ribelle" *Hope Lange in "I giovani leoni", "Sotto il segno del pericolo" *Kiti Manver in "Donne sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi" (Paulina Morales), "Il fiore del mio segreto" *Tuesday Weld in "In due è un'altra cosa", "C'era una volta in America" (Carol, ediz. 1984) *Romy Schneider in "Sissi, destino di un'imperatrice" (Sissi), "Ludwig" (Elisabeth von Wittelsbach) *Dina Merrill in "Operazione sottoveste", "C'era una volta un piccolo naviglio" *Felicia Farr in "L'ultima carovana", "Vento di terre lontane" *Piper Laurie in "Figli di un Dio minore", "Quattro donne aspettano" *Kathleen Turner in "Cambio marito", "Coppia d'azione" *Barbara Hershey in "Duca si nasce!", "Occhio indiscreto" (Kay Levitz) *Katharine Ross in "Donnie Darko" (Dott.ssa Lilian Thurman), "Un delfino per amico" (Lucy) *Joan Blackman in "Il prezzo del successo", "Blue Hawaii" *Dolores Michaels in "Cinque vie per l'inferno", "Fermata per dodici ore" *Inger Stevens in "I bucanieri", "Lama alla gola" *Joan O'Brien in "la battaglia di Alamo", "Sherlocko investigatore sciocco" *Gloria Talbot in "Secondo amore", "Ho sposato un mostro venuto dallo spazio" *Karen Black in "Capricorn One" (Judy Drinkwater), "Killer Fish - Agguato sul fondo" (Kate Neville) *Anne Bancroft in "Mr. Jones", "Nome in codice: Nina" *Dolores Hart in "Amami teneramente", "La via del male" *Debbie Reynolds in "Pranzo di nozze", "Ciao Charlie" (Charlie Sorel / Virginia Mason) *Maria Schneider in "Ultimo tango a Parigi" (Jeanne), "Babysitter - Un maledetto pasticcio" (Michelle) *Leslie Caron in "La valle dei Comanches" (Sorella Mary), "Una ragazza da sedurre" *Kate Nelligan in "Ai confini della giustizia", "Qualcosa di personale" *Suzanne Pleshette in "Nevada Smith", "Il ponticello sul fiume dei guai" *Pamela Tiffin in "Uno, due, tre" (Rossella Hazeltine), "La carovana dell'alleluia" (Louise Gearhart) *Claire Bloom in "Karamazov", "La spia che venne dal freddo" (Nan Perry) *Lee Remick in "Fango sulle stelle", "Il grande peccato" *Mimi Rogers in "Chi protegge il testimone", "Lost in Space" (Dott.ssa Maureen Robinson) *Cathy Moriarty-Gentile in "Cop Land" (Rose Donlan), "Un boss sotto stress" (Patty LoPresti) *Elke Sommer in "Uno sparo nel buio" (Maria Gambrelli), "Un bikini per Didi" (Didi) *Diane Baker in "9 ore per Rama", "Krakatoa, est di Giava" (Laura) *Janice Rule in "Il vincitore" (Sig.ra Sommers), "Una strega in paradiso" (Merle Kittridge) *Ann-Margret in "Angeli con la pistola" (Louise), "That's amore" (Ariel Gustafson) *Greta Scacchi in "Prova schiacciante" (Judith Merrick), "I ricordi di Abbey" (Laura Crocker-Harris) *Juliet Mills in "Che cosa è successo tra mio padre e tua madre?", "Chi sei?" (Jessica Barrett) *Mary Steenburgen in "Mi Familia", "Philadelphia" *[[Sonia Bragav in "Milagro" (Ruby Archuleta), "Il dittatore del Parador, in arte Jack" (Madonna Mendez) *[[Bibi Andersson in "Il settimo sigillo" (Bibi, moglie di Jof), "Il posto delle fragole" (Sara) *Eva Marie Saint in "Exodus", "Le ultime 36 ore" (Anna Hedler) *Barbara Steele in L'orribile segreto del dottor Hichcock, La maschera del demonio *Geneviève Bujold in "Assassinio su commissione" (Annie Crook), "Due per un delitto" (Rose Evangelista) *Jean Seberg in "Buongiorno tristezza!", "Questa specie d'amore" (Giovanna) *Melinda Dillon in "Magnolia" (Rose) *Tamara Tunie in "L'avvocato del diavolo" (Jackie Heath) *Anouk Aimée in "Un uomo e una donna oggi" *Caroline Aaron in "I colori della vittoria" (Lucille Kaufman) *Jane Alexander in "La costa del sole" (Delia Temple) *Karen Allen in "S.O.S. fantasmi" *Elisabeth Ashley in "L'uomo che non sapeva amare" (Monica Winthrop) *Stéphane Audran in "Omicidio a circuito chiuso" *Lauren Bacall in "Caro Babbo Natale" *Christine Baranski in "Due candidati per una poltrona" (Charlotte Cole) *Kathy Bates in "Rat Race" (Donna degli scoiattoli) *Jill Bennett in "Brama di vivere" *Sabine Bethmann in "Il sepolcro indiano" (Irene Rhode) *Joey Bishop in "Texas oltre il fiume" *Jacqueline Bisset in "Rossini! Rossini!" *Brooke Adams in "Un uomo, una donna e una banca" (Stacey Bishop) *Patricia Clarkson in "Lars e una ragazza tutta sua" (Dagmar) *Betty Buckley in "Frantic" *Ellen Burstyn in "L'albero della vita - The Fountain" (Lilian) *Dyan Cannon in "Rapina record a New York" *Kate Capshaw in "Ti presento un'amica" *Julie Bovasso in "La febbre del sabato sera" (Flo Manero, ediz. DVD - 2002) *Virginia Bryant in "I barbari" (Canary) *Geraldine Chaplin in Assassinio allo specchio (1980) *Cyd Charisse in "Due settimane in un'altra città" (Carlotta) *Lois Chiles in Agente 007 - Moonraker, operazione spazio *Joan Collins in "I sette ladri" *Frances Conroy in "Un amore a 5 stelle" (Paula Burns) *Jennifer Coolidge in "Hot Movie" (Roz Fottilafiglia) *Aneta Corsaut in "Blob - Fluido mortale" (Jane Martin) *Annette Crosbie in "La scarpetta e la rosa" (Fata Madrina) *Sinéad Cusack in "V per Vendetta" (Dott.ssa Delia Surridge) *Audrey Dalton in "Tavole separate" *Tyne Daly in "Telefon" (Dorothy Putterman) *Mireille Darc in "Cuori bruciati" *Judy Davis in "C'eravamo tanto odiati" (Caroline) *Jean De Baer in "84 Charing Cross Road" *Sandy Dennis in "Un provinciale a New York!" *Faith Domergue in "Selvaggio west" *Karin Dor in Agente 007 - Si vive solo due volte *Marie Dubois in "Jules e Jim" (Therese) *Samantha Eggar in "Il favoloso dottor Dolittle" (parte parlata) *Tovah Feldsuh in "Kissing Jessica Stein" *Sally Field in "Forrest Gump" *Carrie Fisher in "Undiscovered" *Teri Garr in "Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo" *Nancy Gates in "Mondo senza fine" *Lisa Gaye in "La sfida di Zorro" *Mitzi Gaynor in "Il jolly è impazzito" *Sheila Gish in "Highlander, l'ultimo immortale" *Barbara Lee Govan in "Fuga senza scampo" *Gloria Grahame in "Strategia di una rapina" *[[Lee Grant in "Swarm" (Anne MacGregor) *Josephine Griffin in "L'uomo che non è mai esistito" *Deborah Grover in "False verità" (Sig.ra O'Flaherty) *Haya Harareet in "Ben Hur" *Cassandra Harris in Agente 007 - Solo per i tuoi occhi *Harriet Sansom Harris in "Betty Love" (Ellen) *Kathryn Harrold in "Codice Magnum" (Monique) *Jill Haworth in "Prima vittoria" (Annalee Dorne) *Wanda Hendrix in "Sierra" *Patricia Hodge in "Intrigo a Hollywood" *Mary Beth Hurt in "D.A.R.Y.L." (Joyce Richardson) *Anjelica Huston in "Giardini di pietra" (Samantha Davis) *Lauren Hutton in "Miliardi" (Cristina Ferretti) *Martha Hyer in "L'impareggiabile Godfrey" *Joyce Ingalls in "Taverna Paradiso" (Bunchie) *Jennifer Jones in "Tenera è la notte" *Jane Kaczmarek in "D.O.A.- Cadavere in arrivo" *Mabel Karr in "Il Colosso di Rodi" (Mirte) *Anna Kashfi in "Cowboy" *Diane Keaton in "Diritto d'amare" *Marthe Keller in "Un attimo, una vita" (Liliana) *Alice Kessler in "Gli invasori" *Sally Kirkland in "Seduzione a rischio" (Lee Adams) *Shirley Knight in "Amore senza fine" (Ann) *Linda Kozlowski in "Mr. Crocodile Dundee 2" (Sue Charlton) *Janet Leigh in "L'infernale Quinlan" *Suzanna Leigh in "Boeing Boeing" (Vicky Hawkins) *Virginia Leith in "Giovani senza domani" (Ellen Kingship) *Fiona Lewis in "Salto nel buio" *Phyllis Logan in "L'inchiesta" (Claudia Procula) *Claudine Longet in "Hollywood Party" (Michelle Monet) *Barbara Luna in "Il diavolo alle quattro" *Ann Magnuson in "Cercasi l'uomo giusto" *Dorothy Malone in "Artisti e modelle" *Kika Markham in "Atmosfera zero" (Carol) *Louise Marleau in "Contamination" (Col. Stella Holmes) *Carol Marsh in Dracula il vampiro *Lori Martin in "Il promontorio della paura" *Marsha Mason in "Due giorni senza respiro" *Mary McDonnell in "I signori della truffa" *Helen Mirren in "Excalibur" (Morgana) *Elisabeth Montgomery in "Le cinque mogli dello scapolo" *Mary Tyler Moore in "Gente comune" (Beth Jarrett) *Michèle Morgan in "Il porto delle nebbie" (Nelly) *Sheree North in "In amore e in guerra" *Debra Paget in "Fratelli rivali" *Judy Parfitt in "W.E. - Edward e Wallis" (Regina Mary) *Leslie Parrish in "Il villaggio più pazzo del mondo" (Daisy Mae) *Mary Peach in "La veglia delle aquile" *Pina Pellicier in "I due volti della vendetta" *Gigi Perreau in "Il capitalista" (Roberta) *Mala Powers in "Il colosso di New York" *Stefanie Powers in "I nove di Dryfork City" *Paula Prentiss in Lo sport preferito dall'uomo *Liselotte Pulver in "Tempo di vivere" *Carol Rossen in "Fury" (Dott.ssa Ellen Lindstrom) *Evelyn Rudie in "Dono d'amore" *Deborah Rush in "Sono affari di famiglia" *Dominique Sanda in "I fiumi di porpora" *Dany Saval in "Un tipo lunatico" (Lyrae) *Catherine Schell in "La Pantera Rosa colpisce ancora" (Claudine) *Sara Shane in "Un re per quattro regine" *Elizabeth Shepherd in "La tomba di Ligeia" (Lady Rowena Trevanion / Lady Ligeia) *Ann Sheridan in "Ero uno sposo di guerra" *Beatriz Sheridan in "Gaby - Una storia vera" *Frances Sternhagen in "Le mille luci di New York" *Stella Stevens in "Una fidanzata per papà" (Zizì Zillian) *Susan Strasberg in "Picnic" *Maureen Swanson in "I cavalieri della tavola rotonda" (Elaine) *Yoko Tani in "La mia geisha" (Kazumi Ito) *Elizabeth Taylor in "I Flintstones" *Shelley Thompson in "Labyrinth" (Matrigna) *Ingrid Thulin in " I quattro cavalieri dell'apocalisse" *Lily Tomlin in "Ho sposato un fantasma" *Mary Ellen Trainor in I Goonies *Barbara Trentham in "Rollerball" (1975) (Daphne) *Anne Twomey in "The confession" (Giudice Judy Crossland) *Mamie Van Doren in "Esecuzione al tramonto" *Nina Van Pallandt in "American Gigolò" (Anne) *Monique van Vooren in "Divieto d'amore" (Jeanette Revere) *Rachel Ward in "Il mistero del cadavere scomparso" *Ruth Warrick in "Quarto potere" *Mary Webster in "Il padrone del mondo" (Dorothy Prudent) *Raquel Welch in "Bandolero" *Helen Westcott in "L'ultimo urrà" *Susan Whitney in "Nostra signore di Fatima" *Shelley Winters in "Buonasera, signora Campbell" (Shirley Newman) *Dana Wynter in "Invasione degli ultracorpi" *Jane Wyatt in "Star Trek IV: Rotta verso la Terra" (Amanda) *Grace Zabriskie in "INLAND EMPIRE - L'impero della mente" (Visitatrice #1) *Joan Allen in "The contender" (Laine Hanson) *Carmen Maura in "La comunidad" (Julia) *Monia Meflahi in "Asterix e Obelix: missione Cleopatra" (Mata Haribus) *Nathalie Baye in "Il ritorno di Martin Guerre" (Bertrande de Rols) *Frédérique Meininger in "L'amante" (La madre) *Silvia Pinal in "Viridiana" (Viridiana) *Antje Lewald in "Faust" (Madre di Margarete) *Mylène Demongeot in "Un amore a Roma" (Anna Padoan) *Chunchuna Villafañe in "La storia ufficiale" (Ana) *Alisa Frejndlikh in "Stalker" (Moglie dello stalker) *Radha Delamater in "Botte di Natale" *Katharine Hepburn in "Susanna" (Susanna Vance, ridopp.), "Il diavolo è femmina" (ridopp.), "Primo amore" (ridopp.), "Dolce inganno" (ridopp.) *Grace Kelly in La finestra sul cortile (ridopp.) *Doris Day in Tu sei il mio destino (ridopp.), Non disturbate (ridopp.), Fammi posto tesoro (ridopp.) *Ginger Rogers in "La maschera di mezzanotte" (Donna Mantin, ridopp.) *Loretta Young in La moglie del vescovo ( ridopp.) *Irene Dunne in "L'orribile verità" (ridopp.) *Stina Ekblad in "Una soluzione razionale" (Maj Fjellgren) *Maria Perschy in "Il moralista" (Monique) *Antonella Lualdi in "Avanzi di galera", "Pietà per chi cade", "I giorni più belli", "A doppia mandata", "La notte brava", "Appuntamento a Ischia", "I mongoli" *Marisa Pavan in "L'uomo dal vestito grigio", "La rosa tatuata" (Rosa delle Rose), "Salomone e la regina di Saba" *Catherine Spaak in La noia, Il gatto a nove code *Clarissa Burt in "La storia infinita II" (Xayide) *Senta Berger in "Roma bene" (Principessa Dede Marescalli) *Virna Lisi in "Come uccidere vostra moglie" (Sig.ra Ford) *Sydne Rome in "Il mostro" *Marisa Berenson in "Via Montenapoleone" *Sylva Koscina in "Guerra, amore e fuga", "Totò nella luna" (Lidia) *Claudia Cardinale in "La pantera rosa" *Anna Maria Alberghetti in "Il Cenerentolo" (Principessa Azzurra) *Daniela Bianchi in Agente 007 - Dalla Russia con amore *Dalila Di Lazzaro in "Phenomena" (Capo) *Anna Maria Pierangeli in "Sodoma e Gomorra" *Silvana Mangano in "Barabba" *Irene Galter in "Il coraggio" (Irene) *Dagmar Lassander in "Quella villa accanto al cimitero" (Laura Glitterson) *Gia Scala in "Il sentiero della rapina" *Maria Grazia Buccella in "Il provinciale" (Giulia) *Marisa Allasio in "Poveri ma belli" (Giovanna) *Nadia Cassini in "Scontri stellari oltre la terza dimensione" (Regina Corellia) *Valeria Ciangottini in "Don Camillo monsignore... ma non troppo" (Rosetta) *Leonora Ruffo in "Maciste contro il vampiro" (Guja) *Maria Langner in "Banana Joe" (Dorianne) *Alessandra Panaro in "Totò, Peppino e le fanatiche" (Figlia dei Vignanelli) *Wandisa Guida in "Totò e Marcellino" (La maestra) *Cristina Gaioni in "Un maledetto imbroglio" (Virginia) *Rita Rusic in "Russicum - I giorni del diavolo" *Silvia Dionisio in "Ondata di piacere" (Barbara) *Barbara Bouchet in "Non si sevizia un paperino" (Patrizia) *Anna Wintour in "The September Issue" FILM D'ANIMAZIONE (CINEMA E HOME-VIDEO) *''La bella addormentata nel bosco" (Voce di Aurora/Rosaspina) *''[[La carica dei 101" (Voce di Anita Radcliff) *''[[Alla ricerca della valle incantata" (Voce della madre di Piedino) *''[[Pollicina" (Voce della regina Sofonisba) *''[[Fievel conquista il west" (Voce di Miss Kitty) *''[[Kiki's Delivery Service" (Voce di Madame) *''[[Barbie Raperonzolo" (Voce di Gothel) *''[[Shrek 2", "Shrek Terzo" e "Shrek - E vissero felici e contenti 3D" (Voce della Regina Lillian) *''[[Il castello errante di Howl" (Voce di Madame Suliman) *''[[Fantastic Mr. Fox" (Voce di Mrs. Fox) Film TV e Miniserie *[[Jane Seymour in "Blackout" (Kathy Robbins), "Omicidio allo specchio" (Mary), "Dr. Quinn - Il film" e "La signora del West - Viaggio a Boston" (Michaela "Mike" Quinn), "Ridotti in schiavitù: la vera storia di Fanny Kemble" (Fanny Kemble) *Patricia Millardet in "La Piovra 4", "La Piovra 5 - Il cuore del problema", "La Piovra 6 - L'ultimo segreto", "La Piovra 7" e "La Piovra 10" (Giudice Silvia Conti) (miniserie TV), "Il bello delle donne 2" (Angelina Brusa) (miniserie TV) *[[Meryl Streep in "Olocausto" (Inga Helms Weiss, 1^ ediz.) (miniserie TV), "Angels in America" (Rabbi / Hannah Pitt / Ethel Rosenberg) (miniserie TV) *Shirley MacLaine in "Giovanna d'Arco" (Madame de Beaurevoir) (miniserie TV), "Coco Chanel" (Coco Chanel anziana) (miniserie TV) *Alice Krige in "Giuseppe" (Rachele) (miniserie TV), "Attila, il cuore e la spada" (Placidia) (miniserie TV) *Ángela Molina in "Sangue caldo" (miniserie TV), "Viso d'angelo" (miniserie TV) *Bess Armstrong in "Segreti" e "Segreti 2" (Judy Hale) (miniserie TV) *Faye Dunaway in "Pandemic - Il virus della marea" (Gov. Shaefer) (miniserie TV) *Jacqueline Bisset in "Jesus" (Maria) (miniserie TV) *Dominique Sanda in "Il treno di Lenin" (Inessa Armand) (sceneggiato TV) *Stefanie Powers in "Le signore di Hollywood" (Montana Gray) (miniserie TV) *Catherine Deneuve in "Le relazioni pericolose" (Madame Isabelle Merteuil) (miniserie TV) *Eleanor David in "I Borgia" (Sancia) (miniserie TV) *Blair Brown in "Amleto" (Regina Gertrude) (miniserie TV) *Patty LuPone in "Bonanno - Storia di un Padrino" (Miss C. Canzinarra) (miniserie TV) *Anouk Aimée in "Napoleone" (Letizia Bonaparte) (miniserie TV) *Iris Berben in "I Buddenbrook" (Elisabeth "Betsy" Buddenbrook) (miniserie TV) *Diana Hardcastle in "The Kennedys" (Rose Kennedy) (miniserie TV) *Martine Gafsi in "Un bambino di nome Gesù" e "Un bambino di nome Gesù - Il mistero" (Giovanna) (miniserie TV) *Michaela Rosen in "Rita da Cascia" (Teresa Mancini) (sceneggiato TV) *Charlotte Rampling in "Augusto" (Livia) (miniserie TV) *Katrin Cartlidge in "Sword of Honour" (Julia Stitch) (miniserie TV) *Marie Laforet in "La Piovra 3" (Anna Antinari) (miniserie TV) *Mireille Darc in "Frank Riva" (Catherine Sinclair) (miniserie TV) *Nicole Jamet in "I segreti del vulcano" (Marie-Therese) (miniserie TV) *Ruth-Maria Kubitschek in "Cenerentola" (Laura Cooper) (miniserie TV) *Marisa Berenson in "Il peccato e la vergogna" (miniserie TV) *Vanessa Redgrave in "The Gathering Storm" (Clementine Churchill) *Anne Bancroft in "Deep in My Heart" (Geraldine "Gerry" Eileen Cummins) *Mia Farrow in "Il silenzio dell'amore" (Diane) *Mary Steenburgen in "A proposito di Sarah" (Sarah) *Janet McTeer in "Into the Storm - La guerra di Churchill" (Clementine Churchill) *Deidre Hall in "Il segreto del mare" (Muff Graham) *Marthe Keller in "Liberate mio figlio" (Elena) *Jean Simmons in "Rosemund Pilcher: Solstizio d'inverno" (Lucinda Rhives) *Michaela May in "Odissea d'amore" (Claudia Stellman) Serie TV *Jessica Walter in "Il profumo del potere", "Vi presento i miei" *Stephanie Beecham in Dynasty e in I Colby *Jane Seymour in La signora del west *Betty Buckley in "La famiglia Bradford" (Abby Abbott Bradford) *JoBeth Williams in "Il cliente" (Reggie Love) *Heather Thomas in "Professione: pericolo" (1^ voce) *Faye Dunaway in "Grey's Anatomy" *Jane Kaczmarek in "E' giustizia per tutti" *Mimi Kennedy in "Savannah" ) *Veronica Hamel in "La valle delle bambole" *Barbara Hershey in "Ritorno a Colomba Solitaria" *Faye Dunaway in "Alias" *Ali MacGraw in Dynasty *Rondi Reed in "Mike & Molly" *Wanda Cannon in "Il mio amico Ultraman" *Beatrice Kelly in "Papà e mamma sono alieni" (2^ voce) *Kathleen Turner in "Friends" ( *Ann Wedgeworth in "Tre cuori in affitto" *Judy Farrell in "Saranno famosi" (1^ stag.) *Madlyn Rhue in "Saranno famosi" (4^ stag.) *Fionnula Flanagan in "Alla conquista del west" *Sara Botsford in "E.N.G. - Presa diretta" *Constance Towers in "2000 Malibu Road" *Katherine Helmond in "Tutti amano Raymond" (1^ voce) *Joanna Lumley in "Gli infallibili tre" *Angharad Rees in "Poldark" SOAP OPERA E TELENOVELAS *Marla Adams in "Febbre d'amore" (1^ voce) *Sharon Farrell in "Febbre d'amore" *Marcelline Collard in "Venti del nord" *Ileana Jacket in "Marilena", "Cristal", "Topazio", "Il disprezzo" *Dalila Colombo in Primavera, "La signora in rosa" *Chony Fuentes in "Gloria, sola contro il mondo" *Regina Lamm in "Perla nera" *Elisa Stella in "La storia di Amanda" *Betty Faria in "Agua viva" (2^ voce) *Susana Monetti in "Manuela" *Agustina Martin in "Ines, una segretaria da amare" *Maria Concepción César in "Grecia" *Ileana Jacket in "Il disprezzo" *Christiane Torloni in "Giungla di cemento" *Susana Cart in "Principessa" (1992) *Marta Albertini in "Lasciati amare" Di Meo, Maria Pia Di Meo, Maria Pia